That Kazama Girl
by Trevyler
Summary: Hwoarang is spending his free time in a club/bar when he meets up with a few girls including the elusive Jin Kazama. They've never been on the best terms, but hey things happen. This is a Jin/Hwoarang story with a female Jin. If you don't like gender-swap then don't read.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a Tekken one-shot. Now I've noticed that Tekken seems to have no gender swap stories that I'm aware of. So this is not only my first true gender swap fic, but my first Jin/Hwoarang fic! Yeah the title would probably make you think Hwoarang/Asuka since I'm known to ship that, but not today. So since I've already chose Jin to be the female (This time anyway) he, or she I guess, will probably be very out of character. Not to say he's not in my other stories. Anyway let's get started!**

* * *

A bike sped down the street on a late night in the streets of Japan. A blur of red hair and tanned skin shown in the moonlight.

A few people cursed at the man as he sped by, only narrowly missing them. He knew what he was doing.

Hwoarang pulled up to a place he'd began spending his weekends at since he'd came to Japan. He's been competing in the most recent King of Iron Fist tournament. He needed a break from fighting and training almost day in and day out.

He stepped through the front door of the establishment. The place itself was a club with a pretty decent sized bar. He made his way through the crowd of people, earning a few looks and comments as he did so, and finally reached the bar where he promptly took a seat.

The bartender grinned, "I see your back again kid." he said and sat Hwoarang's usual choice of beer in front of him.

Hwoarang nodded, "Yeah I could use a night to myself. That tournament is fucking killing me." he swore.

The man chuckled, "I don't doubt that. I've seen a few of the fights myself. Looks pretty brutal if you ask me." he replied.

The red head took a swig from the bottle, "You don't know the half of it." he said before the man behind the counter left to serve other customers.

The young fighter let his eyes roam the crowd and he took another drink. He does this a lot. He'll sit here, order a drink or two, flirt with a few girls that he won't remember the next day, watch some drunks laugh themselves to drink in the corner of the room, and drive back to his hotel only to repeat the cycle the following weekend.

It had become something he did to pass the time when he thought his master and adoptive father Baek had died. Even after they found him alive and well he never dropped the habit. Old habits die hard.

He drained what was left of the bottle in his hand and signaled the bartender for another. Yep this was his life. He was a fighter, a biker, and a drunk. It's a nice combo there isn't it.

His eyes wandered back to the dance floor where he spotted a very familiar sight of orange and pigtails. He made his way to the girl who was an old friend you could say. He'd hit on her during the last tournament. After an argument, the ended up becoming okay friends.

Hwoarang tapped the girl on the shoulder, "Why hello there." he said smoothly.

She turned around fast and smacked him, "Hwoarang? I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you." she apologized.

He grinned, "Damn Xiao. It amazes me how much strength is contained in that little body." he replied rubbing his cheek.

Xiaoyu smiled confidently, "You know it!" she said with a wink.

Then two more girls showed up, "Xiao. You know this guy?" Asuka asked.

The pig-tailed girl, "Yeah he's my friend." she responded.

The brunette teen put her hands on her hips, "This is the guy that was hitting on me the other day." she told the older girl.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes, "That's Hwoarang for you." she replied like it was common knowledge.

Well it pretty much was for the most part. Hwoarang liked flirting with girls just for fun. You could say he was...experimenting a bit with what to say and what not to say. He couldn't keep a steady girlfriend and he was trying to figure out why.

Then third girl and Hwoarang glared at each other. She was none other than Jin Kazama.

The Korean man looked cocky, "Yo Kazama. What're you doing here?" he questioned.

Jin stood there with her arms crossed, "I have no reason to say anything to you." she said coldly.

Hwoarang brushed a hand through his red hair, "Is that so? And I thought maybe we could try being friends." he said sarcastically.

The elder Kazama rolled her eyes and refused to say anything else.

Asuka turned Hwoarang towards her, "Hey get out of here already baka!" she yelled at him.

He chuckled, "If I'm not mistaken, I was already here first." he retorted.

She huffed, "Then go ruin somebody else's night. Do you know how hard it was to convince her to come out with us tonight?" she asked ,gesturing to her cousin.

Jin raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the conversation.

Xiaoyu stood between the to who looked like they were about to start a fight in the middle of everything, "Calm down Asuka. Hwoarang can you please go? I'm sorry, but I just don't want anymore trouble." she asked him.

He turned away with a low chuckle, "Sure thing. I'll see you around I guess." he said and made his way back to the bar.

* * *

After another hour or so, Hwoarang had finished his third beer. He didn't feel like drinking anymore tonight. Those three showing up had killed his mood for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He got up from his seat and pulled some money from his pocket and set it on the counter for the bartender who was making his way over. Before he could say anything however, Hwoarang was traversing the crowd to get to the exit.

When he finally reached got outside, he noticed there was a light breeze and very few people on the streets unlike when he'd arrived. That was odd because this part of town was usually busy all day whether for shops and things in the day or bars and clubs at night.

It also took him a second to notice the figure leaning against the wall, "Yo Kazama. What're you doing out here?" he asked her.

Jin just crossed her arms and humphed, "What is it to you?" she replied coldly.

Hwoarang leaned next to her, "Just a bit of curiosity is all." he replied with a small grin.

She humphed and looked away from him. It was silent for another moment until Hwoarang moved off the wall and quickly cornered Jin against the wall.

She looked at him with a irritated yet flustered expression, "Move." she said sternly.

He ignored her and moved a little closer, "You know Kazama...You look kinda hot when I get a better look at you." he said with a stupid smirk of his face.

Jin tried to fight the blush that was appearing on her cheeks from embarrassment and proximity, "Move." she repeated.

He just kept getting closer, "Now why would I do that?" he said as they were pretty much touching now.

He swiftly closed the gap and pressed the lips together forcefully. Jin gasped and tried to get free. After a couple seconds she began to respond against her will.

She hated to admit, but she actually kinda liked it. However, when she could feel hims till smirking, she'd had enough and punched him full force in the gut causing him to move back and collapse slightly in pain.

He looked her in the eye, "Damn that hurt." he hissed.

She giggled lightly before stopping with wide eyes. Hwoarang did the same and just stared. Jin Kazama, who was the quiet yet deadly rival had just let out a girly giggle.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, "Well I guess this is a girly part of you in there and I think I just found it." he said cheekily.

She huffed and turned to leave before he stopped her, "You know before you punched me I liked how things were going. You're not that bad of a kisser." he said with an unknown tone.

She smirked, "You're not too bad yourself." she said and left without another word.

* * *

 **And done. So how did you guys like it. Was it okay? I've never seen anything like this before so I thought I'd give it a try since I like gender swapping characters from time to time. So that's all for this time, Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
